My Mark
by Glorificus Raven Snape
Summary: You must remember that you will always belong to me. Tonight I fear you shall finally realize.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, I just want to live in their world!!**

**My Mark**

"Lucius!!" Narcissa screamed, her voice echoing amongst the walls in Malfoy Manor.

Narcissa Malfoy was absolutely furious with her husband. Her heels clicked against the marble floors, her robes billowing behind her as she hurried to her destination. As

she arrived at the door of her husband's study, she felt her temper rise even higher. To think that he had embarrassed her, soon all of her friends would hear of it. Not

receiving an answer, she opened the study's door frowning as she saw her husband sitting calmly in his chair sipping firewhiskey.

"Lucius! Did you not hear me call for you?" Narcissa shouted.

Lucius looked over to his beautiful wife raising a blonde eyebrow,

"Of course my love, with your shouting it is not at all possible to ignore."

"Why did you not answer me then?" Narcissa said gritting her teeth.

"Perhaps I thought it best not to shout across the home like some common muggles." Lucius frowned.

Narcissa strode up to him slamming her hands on his desk.

"How could you do this to me Lucius?"

"What ever are you talking about love?" Lucius asked innocently trying to keep from laughing.

"You know what I speak of. Don't play dumb Lucius; you have turned me into the laughing stock of the wizarding community!" Narcissa replied harshly throwing her hands

in the air.

"And how did I ever manage to do that?" Lucius teased.Narcissa walked up to where he sat and pushed the chair slightly so they were now eye to eye.

"You told the Dark Lord that I was not to receive the Dark Mark!" Narcissa wailed.

Lucius' teasing behavior turned to cold at the mention of the Dark Mark. Putting his firewhiskey down on the desk, he grabbed his wife's shoulders and slammed her

against the wall.

Looking down angrily at his wife, he tightened his grip on her as she struggled to break free. Moving closer to her he kept eye contact before whispering in her ear with

deadly calm, "Maybe you have forgotten Narcissa, but I told you when I was courting you, and every year hence, I will not have his mark on you!"

Narcissa looked up into her husband's slivery blue eyes and shivered at his glare. She would not back down. She tried to remove his painful grasp on her but found that she

was unable to, the action seemed to only infuriate him further. Narcissa looked up at him furiously and tried again to struggle out of his grasp when he tightened his hold

on her so much that she cried out. Lucius glared at her and slammed her against the wall once more.

"You can't escape me Narcissa, you will never escape me. As I told you before we married, you will always belong to me, and no other. You will not receive the mark."

Lucius threatened.

Narcissa panted heavily from her struggles, her eyes filled with tears as she pleaded, "Lucius please! I have deserved my standing with the Dark Lord, and I want my place

among the mighty Death Eaters. Don't deny me this!"

Lucius grabbed her throat and squeezed tightly. "You will not wear his mark and that is final."

As desperation finally took over Narcissa somehow freed her hands and slapped Lucius across the face, hoping to make him release her. Unfortunately he only smiled and

looked down at her.

" Oh lover, you know I like it when it's rough. Like I said the first time, you will not have his mark on you. I will not have you being sullied with his curse. However, if you

are so willing to have a mark burned into you for all time, then who am I to refuse you."

Narcissa looked up into her husband's face in alarm, and before she could protest, Lucius grabbed her blonde tresses tightly slamming her on the desk. Holding her with one

arm he summoned his wand casting a spell that didn't allow her to move or speak. Lucius smiled affectionately at the beautiful picture his wife made.

"I didn't want it to come to this my love, but since I see that you are so adamant on receiving the mark, you give me no other alternative." Lucius whispered circling his

wife.

Narcissa lay on the desk paralyzed, not able to lift her head to see what her husband was doing. She may not have any control now, but she knew when this was over

there would be hell to pay! She guarantees it!

Suddenly Lucius was upon her, his face only inches away from hers as he kissed her slowly. " I will not have you serving him Narcissa, I cannot bear the thought of his

mark claiming you. You will not feel that evil, no man shall ever claim you except me."

Narcissa gasped as his words rushed over her, she loved it when he was like this.

Lucius slowly opened his wife's robes, pulling her dress up past her stomach. He stopped for a moment to enjoy her. As his eyes ran over her body, she shuttered in

anticipation. Her eyes closed as she felt his large hand stroking her hipbone lovingly.

"Merlin you are beautiful my love. But you must remember that you will always belong to me. Tonight I fear you shall finally realize." Lucius cooed lovingly.

Hearing his wife's soft gasp Lucius looked down into her fearful eyes and smiled softly.

" I am going to mark you my darling, and then I shall take you. Silly girl, thinking that I would ever allow you to serve another man. Tsk tsk. You remember I told you that

I don't share. Not with anyone." Lucius stated darkly.

As he stroked the skin once more he muttered a spell that began burning his name on her hipbone. Lucius watched in desire as his wife thrashed and silently screamed as

his name was slowly etched onto her delicate flesh. He went to her side, stroking her long hair and whispered soothing words as her body was rigid with pain, and tears

poured from her eyes. Suddenly the light faded and the spell was over, the deed was done. In plain view one could see his name scrawled across her hipbone. Her flesh

once pale was now an angry red, much like her disposition now he guessed. But he knew it would be perfect and beautiful after it healed. Wetting his lips he locked eyes

with his wife, devouring her with his penetrating gaze. Making sure that she was focused on him, he slowly leaned down and licked the burn with his tongue, smirking as

she hissed in pain.

"Now my love, I shall mark you another way. You must not tease me so Narcissa, everything I do is for you." Lucius smirked devilishly.

Looking up into his beautiful grey eyes, she swallowed thickly and whispered, " Oh you are in so much trouble."

Lucius grinned throwing his head back in laughter,

" My dear, I love trouble."

A/N: Reveiws? What's the verdict? This is a one-shot by the way, hope everyone liked it!!


End file.
